


Time of Death Episode: Felicity gets a reality check

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Gen, Not Felicity friendly, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: After the whole Tockman problem, Sara goes over to Felicity's apartment to talk to the woman about some unsettling truths.





	Time of Death Episode: Felicity gets a reality check

**Hey**

**So this me taking care of another issue I have and this time from season 2.**

**Don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

* * *

An apartment building

Sara in a gray shirt with black jeans and brown jacket, makes her up to a door. Knocking on it, a few times Sara waits until the door opens to reveal Felicity standing there in her pajamas but lacking her glasses.

"Hey, what are doing here? You don't have to come check up on me" Felicity asked.

"This not exactly not a checkup. Can I come in?" Sara asked.

"Sure" Felicity replied stepping aside.

Felicity closes the door as Sara does a scan around the apartment out of habit, checking where anything that could be used a weapon might be, all the possible entrances or exits. Along with the easiest points of entry for somebody trying to break in and what exactly is strong enough to protect against gun fire from automatic rifles. Sara does all those calculations in less than two minutes.

"What can I do for you?" Felicity asked turning around.

"Earlier with William Tockman, you put yourself in harm's way and nearly got us both killed jumping in front of me" Sara said.

"You guys do every night, so I don't see the difference. Tockman would have killed you if I didn't" Felicity said.

"Oliver, Diggle and me have had years of training and lived in combat situations for most of that time. You have had zero of both. For Tockman do you think as a former assassin I couldn't have taken him down?" Sara replied sternly.

"I didn't figure, I just" Felicity begins but gets cut off.

"That's what I thought. Listen I don't think your treating Ollie and me like crap had anything to do with you feeling like you lost your place on the team. It had everything from being jealous" Sara said.

"I don't see the difference" Felicity replied confused.

"Let me be clearer it has everything to do with you being jealous from me dating Oliver. I've seen the glances you throw in our direction, upset that it isn't you he's dating." Sara said.

"After Oliver slept with Isabel, Oliver told me he couldn't be with anybody because of the life he leads and couldn't be with somebody he really cared about. He meant me then Oliver goes to sleep with you of all people" Felicity replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sara asked more curious than anything else.

"You slept with Oliver while he was dating Laurel years ago. You dump Nyssa then hours later jump right back into bed with Oliver which then the both you both being selfish idiots, get back together. Not even caring how it could hurt your sister or other people. Making the same mistakes all over again" Felicity said angrily.

Giving a light laugh "Wow, you are like the teenage girl who can't over the fact the guy she has a crush on is dating somebody else. Also, you sound just like Laurel who threw a fit earlier because she thinks we are making a mistake and hurting her." Sara said.

"Yeah well you're a selfish bitch. Committing the same exact mistake, you did years ago on the Gambit" Felicity replied.

"Only what neither Laurel or you seem to get is Oliver is not in a relationship with either of you. So the both of you are being selfish and petty while not understanding one simple thing" Sara said, light anger slipping into her tone.

"What's that?" Felicity fired back.

"You both don't run our lives. Also, Felicity, you don't give a damn about my sister because you just are using Laurel for an excuse for your own purposes" Sara replied calmly keeping her emotions under control.

"Why don't you just get out" Felicity said nearly snarling.

"You know I came here considering maybe giving you a chance to get over your crush on Ollie and grow up. But we decided that if you didn't, you are not going to be in the Foundry with putting our lives and other innocent people at risk due to your own emotional issues." Sara said.

"We?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah I talked this over with Ollie before I came here and he gave me the go ahead. Didn't tell Diggle through given how he's starting to not see clearly when it comes to you. Ollie actually suggested I do this alone because how much you've treated me like crap ever since I've joined" Sara replied.

"Given how much of a selfish idiot he is for sleeping with you and not caring about my feelings, yeah I believe it" Felicity said unhappily.

"Believe what you want, I really don't care. Get over your petty issues or don't come back to the team." Sara replied coldly.

Felicity is in shock at those words while Sara walks past her and out the apartment.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that. Reviews are always welcome.**

**So why did I write this up? It's real simple, even back when first watching this episode Felicity got on my nerves just as much as Laurel did.**

**Also this the episode where the pandering really took off towards Felicity Smoak, that would later let her get off without any punishment after she became a terrorist in season 5 for working with Helix and instantly being let back on Team Arrow, despite betraying every person who ever trusted her to free Helix's leader.**

**Right, back to the 2x14 episode. Yeah I know the showrunners said that Felcity had problems due to Tockman and not feeling like she had a place on the team any longer.**

**Ok maybe Tockman I'll buy for computer wise, but for the rest of she no longer fits due to Sara? Alright so that explains why Felicity was acting jealous and making snippy comments, especially focused on Sara for the entire episode? No Felicity was jealous of Sara dating Oliver pure and simple. It had nothing to do with no longer fitting in because Sara really doesn't know anything about computers.**

**Looking across season 2 for the early starts to the Olicty pandering? Oliver would let stuff slide with Felicity that he wouldn't with anybody else like when he was standing on a bomb in 2x10 and Felicity got snippy with him and he's later the one who apologizes to her, which is ridiculous. Or like when Felicity got jealous of Oliver sleeping with Isabel when it was none of her business who he slept with and Oliver let's that slide.**

**The other stuff like Oliver always touching Felicity when he never did that with anybody else and even Barry Allen's introduction episodes were used to prop up Olicity.**

**For 2x14 in particular Sara saying to Feclity "Your cute" and Oliver saying "You'll always be my girl" with how they just had to force Feclity in to save the day was pandering by the writers.**

**Really I blame Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg in addition to Marc Guggenheim and Wendy Mericle for the rise of the Felicity/Olicty mess.**

**Just look at Greg and Andrew working on The Flash for how many times Felicity's shown up when it could have easily been somebody else, or Felicity's role in the crossovers.**

**So yeah Arrow season 2 is when the Olicty/Felicity mess got it's roots and begun to grow.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
